User talk:Richard1990
Haaai! :D Thankies! I'm like, obsessed with this game right now, so I'll be sure I'll be editting as much as I can when I can :D <3 YAY FOR CONTRIBUTING! 8D lawl Dumb question I'm not sure if this is the right place to ask this but here goes. I uploaded an image using this wiki so I could post it into my page. But I realize it uploaded it to the Wiki library now I want to delete it. How can I do that? Thanks for any help you can offer. --LBPGalaxy 04:37, 6 September 2008 (UTC) North American Release Sorry, I thought that you meant you didn't want a seperate template for the NA countdown. You're right, the date is all-but-confirmed to be the 21st. I'll wait until it's announced on an official LBP or PS website. Thanks, Why did you make the dates for both releases the same? This article states that LBP will be released in NA on the 21st and in Europe later that week... Re: Welcome Thanks for the welcome :)--[[w:User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia']] Tlk 16:34, 10 October 2008 (UTC) recommend do u recommend LBP, My family seems to think its a bad game. i say it looks cool. whts ur opinion.Littlekill3r 15:21, 17 December 2008 (UTC) ok well im afraid my dad will say tht it looks to childish. by i love it already, the sheer custimobility of it. Is it possible to lock the Main Page? I'm curious, I've seen several wikis (not on Wikia yet though...) that do this to disable non-adminstrative users to edit the main page. Just noting the several fiascos that seem to go back and forth on the LBP main page. If not, that's fine too. Twila27 05:02, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Should we have a format for level pages? While editing the page for The Serpent Shrine level, I'm left with the impression that we may need a set template/format for these pages so that they stick to some level of constancy. I thought that dividing it up into sections (like a section summarizing the level, a walkthrough breaking down the level, and maybe other sections like a list of the prizes in the level or descriptions of the co-op areas). What are your thoughts, Richard? Twila27 05:03, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Sorry Richard, I tried to learn how to make templates from an article on the MetaWiki, but it doesn't seem to be what I thought it was. I'd rather not mess up any the LBP Wiki's structure, so I'll just keep working on the story levels' pages for the moment. Hope I didn't end up wasting your time in any way. Twila27 01:10, 16 March 2009 (UTC) What's the situation? Hey there, thanks for the welcome Richard1990! I just wanted to ask what the Wiki's situation is and what needs doing (i.e. what can I help with?) Firstly, is there a lack of stubs because they're good enough or because they havn't been marked? Also, what makes a viable page? There's lots of links to individual stickers etc. for unmade pages; should the links be erased or pages made? There's also pages like the Score and Prize Bubbles that I think may be better as one page whilst everything gets organised; and costume packages like MGS should all link to one page with all of them on and not have them individual. Also, should their be pages for Mini-Game Challenges? Also, some of the pages seem similar e.g. the list on the Story page is similar to the Walkthrough and the list on the Pod Computer page. I'm sorry if I've asked too much but I just wanted a little guidance and a view on the Wiki, I just want to help as much as I can. -- JacktonTALK 17:39, 16 March 2009 (UTC) I would also like to know how we are supposed to keep things, as pages like the Walkthrough page make the need for walkthroughs in the levels' pages themselves seem unnecessary, and through that it seems that there is no need for the level pages at all. Does the LBP Wiki need a better hierarchy? Hoping to see your replies soon. Twila27 05:40, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Re: Re: Hierarchy Thanks for the offer on being an admin, but I really don't think I'm up to the task. Jackton would probably do a much better job. It's not that I don't respect the Wiki or anything like that, only that I intend to edit and work on this as a user. Free time for me is not a big commodity for the most part, so I'll have to respectfully decline the offer, but thank you. However, I'd love to see Jackton become a head of the Wiki, he's sure to do much more than I can. I prefer to work from the crowd of supporters than the board of trustees, I think. --Twila27 16:35, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Is this okay with you? Hi Richard. I don't know how to say this without it sounding like grovelling or anything of the sort, but would you mind making me an admin or something similar, if that's possible? Also, I think Twila would make a good admin too. I know you offered, but I wasn't sure how effectively I could use such powers, but the blatant spam and page deletions that have happened recently left me feeling this Wiki is a little underprotected, especially seeings as most of the other sysops/bureaucrats etc havn't been online frequently, and seeing as I was fairly active, I feel a little vulnerable also about not being able to do anything about it, such as to delete spammy pages or protect them at will, like the Main Page. Also, without an active admin, there's no one to block abusive users. It's not like I'd use the powers frequently, but I could use them effectively and to my best effort - it's better than nothing right? :p I'll leave the decision up to you, but I hope you can count on me to use powers like an admin's help put the Wiki right. It's almost like an expensive train full of valuable goods that's been derailed and needs...lifting. Or something... ;_o -- JacktonChat! 19:31, 27 March 2009 (UTC)